


Adrift (in between One Breath and the Next)

by IWP_chan



Series: Arcana/Role Roulette/Swap AUs [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Role Reversal, look i actually dont really have anything else to say so like, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A Phantom lies down to sleep with craved Not-Company.





	Adrift (in between One Breath and the Next)

Summary: A Phantom lies down to sleep with craved Not-Company.

_Note: I don’t have anything to say other than it’s past 5 am now._

**Warnings: Role Swap, I’m Sorry Not Sorry, How To Be Vague But Be Informative, I Honestly Have No Idea What Else To Say.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Ren watches, gaze intent, as Goro methodically undresses from his uniform and pulls on his sleepwear before he pads over to the mattress tucked into the corner of the attic, balanced on top of crates and masquerading as a bed, and lies down, heedless of the weight of Ren’s stare.

Ren ghosts over to him, silent in his approach (not that he needs to be), and carefully lays himself next to Goro.

Goro shivers and rolls over, facing Ren, and staring right through him.

(Ren makes sure he keeps his limbs close to himself, but it doesn’t stop Goro from shuddering and tucking his arms close, slightly curling up.)

Morgana hops over into the pillow next to his head and lies down.

“You should sleep. You’ll need your energy tomorrow to steal Shido’s Treasure,” He murmurs before following Goro’s example and curling up, seemingly going to sleep.

But that’s not what Ren is focused on.

Attention now undivided, he keeps watch over Goro, who screws his eyes shut and burrows his face into the pillow.

There is no clock in the attic, but Ren can almost hear the ticking of one as the hours pass, and Goro eventually slips into fitful sleep.

It is only then that Ren allows himself to reach over and lightly trace imaginary patterns on Goro’s cheek.

Goro frowns in his sleep, and curls his head away from Ren’s hand, burrowing further into the pillow.

Ren sighs, an ache in his chest, and decides it was time for him to finally drift off.

.

Goro slips back into awareness in the morning, Morgana’s body warm over his head, but half of his mattress too cold to let him comfortably linger for a few more minutes.

He sighs quietly and gets up, deciding that he was better off prepping for the day.

The attic is cold and silent, and he’s alone.

It’s not a surprise for him.

(It’s not like he hoped he’d wake up and find _him_ lying next to him, asleep as if nothing had happened-)

No.

He shouldn’t be lingering. Not on such thoughts.

He should be focusing on the upcoming heist; stealing Shido’s Treasure, making him pay for his crimes.

For the sake of all the people Shido had hurt, had killed.

And for _his_ sake as well.

(A puppet that dared to cut his strings to free himself but in doing so had fallen to his death.)

(Goro will never forget- the rage, the pain, the regrets, standing among his team but feeling so powerless he almost drops to his knees as a barrier rises up and obscures his view, as a voice calls out to him from beyond, asking for a promise, as two gunshots ring out-)

With a violent shake of his head, Goro heads to his work desk; he has equipment he needs to triple check.

.

End

My hand slipped?


End file.
